


Making Cake for Alpha

by MrsRidcully



Series: Hi I’m Grim Reaper or an Alpha's adventures in Babysitting [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, De-Aged Derek Hale, De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, What does an Alpha know about child rearing, baking cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Breath in, and Breath out, “You are the Alpha, you are the dread Zombie wolf, with impeccable dress sense, you have fought monsters demons and witches, you have this Peter, how scary can two small boys be”





	Making Cake for Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I could not help myself had to write some fun and fluff for these guys , hope you enjoy

_ Breath in, and Breath out, “You are the Alpha, you are the dread Zombie wolf, with impeccable dress sense, you have fought monsters demons and witches, you have this Peter, how scary can two small boys be” _

 

Taking a deep breath Peter walked into the kitchen , the two tiny terrors formally known as Derek and Stiles had gotten it into their little heads to make cake, only neither in their current situation knew how flour eggs and god knows what was spilled over the floor both small boys looking like they had been attacked by a monster that spewed forth flour.

 

“We make a cake for Alpha and Chris“ Derek proclaimed proudly the same wooden spoon he had brandished as a weapon earlier now covered in a runny gooey attempt of cake batter.

 

“Oh” Peters felt his heart make a thump looking at the mess and then at the two proud boys he smiled kneeling down to Derek he pulled him into a hug, Stiles never one to miss the opportunity for some cuddle action joined them.

 

Peter hugged the two boys close, survey the mess he sighed “I was only on the phone with John for 5 minutes” 

 

“Der, cook” Stiles answered happily stroking Derek's face, Derek for his part soaked up the praise from his mate.

 

“Well there is nothing for it, let's clean up and then go to the store” Peter let the boys go and went to grab the broom and dustpan.

 

Derek's brows drew together and he frowned “Why?” 

 

“Well my darling boy how else am I going to teach you how to make Chocolate Mud cake, but we need a clean kitchen and more supplies” Peter  reasoned

 

Derek smiled “Alpha gonna teach me to cook”, Peter realised how much he had missed that happy little boy from years before 

 

“Yes pup, but first we need to clean...Stiles no don’t eat that” Peter snatched the batter covered spoon from Stiles stubby hands “No Pup raw eggs with giving you a tummy ache” 

 

Stiles pouted until Peter handed him the dustpan he then happily trailed behind Derek as he swept.

 

The store was thankfully quiet when Peter entered the two youngsters in tow, “Der keep hold of Stiles' hand please” 

 

“Yes Uncle Peter” Der did not need to be asked he already had a tight grip on Stiles' hand

 

Shopping went off without too much drama the only close call was when a handsy woman went to coo and touch Stiles, Derek growled and flashed his eyes at her which had Peter apologising and trying to explain how protective wolves were to pack and then laid on the charm offensive. The mollified the woman let the matter drop. Chris would be so proud of him dealing with the situation without bloodshed or the threat off, he must be mellowing with age Peter mused as he continued shopping,

 

Both boys were in the shopping cart it was easier to stop there pilfering tendencies, he had still ended up with three different types of sugar-loaded cereal  ( whoever believes this stuff is part of a healthy breakfast) Eggos ( No stiles two boxes are more than enough) a fluffy Wolf teddy from the toy display ( Ok he really could not say no when Stiles gave him the sad puppy eyes ) and finally all that was needed to make the cake.

 

Once home peter set the boys up on two chairs so they could watch and help, he got Derek to help him measure out the ingredients and then carefully crack the eggs 

 

Peter had to admit he was enjoying spending time with the two, years before when he was Talia's left hand he did not have time to spend with the youngsters of the pack and resented the time that had been taken from him. 

 

The spell would wear off in a few weeks and Stiles and Derek would return to their adult selves but for now, Peter was wolf enough to admit he was enjoying spending time with them.

 

Derek and Stiles took turns mixing the cake batter both boys mixing it with great gusto, Peter let Derek pour the batter into the waiting pan and then opened the oven so he could put the cake inside. Derek looked at the hot oven and then to Stiles “Hot don't touch” waggling a small finger, Peter hid his a smirk even as a little boy Derek had to protect.

 

While the cake baked Peter took the chance to bath the two grotty boys and get them into the PJs that Lydia had brought for them Batman onesie for Stiles and a Ben 10 pair for Derek Boys  cleaned and dressed Peter then set about making sandwiches for dinner, Chris would be out late he and Scott had to deal with some hunters who were making problems. 

 

Once the cake had cooked and then cooled they iced it and decorated it as per Derek and Stiles suggestions, Peter made a solemn promise to both boys not to eat any of the cake till Chris got home, he even had to make a pinky promise.

 

Now settled on his bed with a small Stiles shaped limpet asleep on his chest and a slightly larger Derek shaped lump snuggled into his side asleep ( the boys had balked at the idea of sleeping in the spare room and he had ended up acquiescing to two sets of puppy dog eyes ) Peter let out a sigh , the day had not been a disaster and if he had to admit to himself his wolf liked the idea of caring for these two.

 

Drifting off to the sounds of the Muppet show Peter did not even stir when the bedroom door opened or the faint click of a phone camera, In  the morning when he stole Chris's coffee and draped over his mates back Chris grinned and held his phone up there on the screen  was the photo of the three asleep, 

 

“Save it but show anyone and I will rip your throat out my love” Peter whispered into Chris’s ear.

 

“Yes Dear”  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come chat at my tumbler https://www.tumblr.com/blog/msridcully


End file.
